List of interviews with Shea Rennie, Mattias Westby and Hamish Hutchison-Poyntz
This is a list of canon information revealed during interviews with Hamish Hutchison-Poyntz and/or Mattias Westby and/or Shea Rennie. Season 6 and 7 *Mattias Westby confirmed that the Kahren story arc would end with Season 6 and that he w ould introduce a new villain with power beyond that of Kahren. Styx has also been confirmed as a secondary villain. *Hamish Hutchison-Poyntz has confirmed that General H and Dr. H are one and the same. *Shea Rennie has confirmed that the death of Dark Serpent was only "semi-permanent." The meaning behind this remark is yet to be revealed. *Mattias has confirmed the existence of an ocean-based dimension in Season 7 and that the online Seas of Iron webosodes will soon feature a webisode of this world. He claims that it will be epic. He has also revealed the existence of a habitable Mars that may be within ths universe, a fact which Mattias has yet to confirm or deny. A habitable Venus has also been rumored. *Hamish and Shea confirmed that they are working on a video game in the universe of The Blood Wars and that the two will soon meet. *Mattias has confirmed that the insect dimension briefly seen through the Diamond Mirror would play a larger role in the future. *Hamish has added more backstory to his character in the robot world. The character was mortally wounded during the war and was hurled into an electric fence. The fence was humming at just the right frequency to keep him alive, and his mech suit was constructed to hum at that frequency. He and Mattias also offered more information on the ongoing robot war, revealing it was a continuation of WWIII, a war between the nations of China, India, Russia, Brazil, England, America, France and Canada, with the origins of the war as of yet unknown. The countries of the world were drawn into the conflict and soon only two were left: the Voidar (formerly Canada) and their so far unnamed enemies. *Shea has hinted that Terra may be visited in a future episode *Hamish has introduced a ninja character who will join the Omega Elite for Season 6. *Mattias has confirmed that Ishtar will be a character in either Season 6 or Season 7 of Seas of Iron. *Rumors have been circulating that more portal lords will be revealed in an upcoming episode, via information revealed by a wiki user only known as DinoKing13. Hamish Hutchison-Poyntz has stated that he will not deny or conferm said rumors, and that "viewers will just have to wait and see." *User DinoKing13 has leeked information that the organization Omega may not be the only large, manipulating and controling group in the series, and that there may be another, more powerful group at work. It has also been leeked that said group's name is two words, each starting with H and Q, and that this group will feature in an upcoming episode. *Mattias hinted in a recent post on this wiki that a future character named Crimson Jack may be introduced in the near future but may or may not actually be a member of the Omega Elite, Mattias expressing interest in creating a "liaison" group to the elite led by Crimson Jack. *Rumors are also circulating that "DinoKing13" is actually Hamish Hutchison-Poyntz. This, of course, is a laughable belief, but Admins on the wiki promise to look into the rumor. UPDATE: Admins have confirmed that DinoKing13 is an independent user and has nothing to do with H-P/W/R Enterprises. The user known as SPQR/MattiasWestby has been confirmed as the real Mattias Westby. Hamish Hutchison-Poyntz has also joined the wiki. *A user called MattiasWestby claiming to be the real Mattias Westby recently introduced rumors that the Lightningstone has a twin, the Stormstone, and they will be a major story arc in either Season 6 or Season 7, and hinted at the possibility of introducing the Elemental Stones from other non-canon H-P/W/R releases. Mattias has been enigmatic about the rumors, stating that it will remain to be seen what exactly the Lightningstone is. UPDATE: MattiasWestby has been confirmed as the real Mattias Westby. However, the leaks were perpetrated by a hacker. *Leaks referring to a character called Phase IV and to rumors about the Elemental Stones being featured in the next story arc have been shot down by Mattias in a recent press conference, with Mattias stating that they were released to keep fans off the trail of the true plotline. He has retracted them for fear of causing anger among fans expecting the Elemental Stones and "Phase IV" to be involved. However, the leaks continue and a mysterious man known only as "a Wikia contributor" claims Mattias is misleading people so that they don't guess upcoming plotlines. The claims are supported by the user SeasofIronForever. UPDATE: Mattias Westby has confessed that the leaks are true and is adamant they be forgotten. He has been forced to edit the plotline to leave out the Elemental Stones and Phase IV and sued DinoKing13 for $20,000,000, about how much the leaks cost H-P/W/R Enterprises. *The user SeasofIronForever has claimed that General Sithikus is not fully dead, stating that his programming has been stored in "cybercaches" across the dimensions and that the first episode of Season 7 will be a flash scene showing the old General Sithikus (before he was disassembled by Kahren during the destruction of rebel headquarters) being put back together and connected to a cybercache, and then being reprogrammed to serve the mysterious next main villain. Category:Seas of Iron Category:Rumors